Reels of a conductor (e.g., a wire or a cable) can weigh several hundred and even thousands of pounds. During manufacturing, the conductor can be wound onto a reel. Typically, a single type of conductor is wound onto a reel during manufacturing. However, customers may want multiple types of conductors to be wound onto a single reel. In addition, customers may want a conductor delivered on a different size reel, type of reel, or combination thereof than the reel used for winding the conductor during manufacturing.